Clothes Shop
The Clothes Shop (formerly known as the Gift Shop) is one of the three buildings in the Town Center. Here, members and non-members can buy clothes, colors, player card backgrounds, and flags from the catalog, the Penguin Style. Players can also view the Treasure Book. Since January 2013, non-members are able to buy clothing from one page of the catalog. There used to be two catalogs, the Penguin Style and Big Wigs. Club Penguin later merged them, and now wigs can be bought from the Penguin Style. Every month, a new catalog is added. Sometimes, clothes from past catalogs return. A newer catalog is the Treasure Book, which was added to the Clothes Shop in October 2011. All players can view the items in it, but can only unlock items in it using a special coin code. Other than being a clothes retailer, it is also known for being a beauty salon and for hosting fashion shows. Earthquake Damage On June 20, 2008, Herbert P. Bear caused an earthquake around central Club Penguin Island using his Earthquake Driller. All the rooms in the Town Center were damaged, but the Gift Shop got the most damage. The ground floor of the building fell into the ground, and only the Gift Shop Rooftop and the managers room was visible. The windows were cracked and damaged and the clothes were scattered here and there, as well as the other things. The Secret Agent used a Helium balloon to lift the Gift Shop up, and then covered the hole with a large net, so the building could not fall down again. The building was soon repaired by construction penguins. Fictional Clothes Shop Jobs Some creative penguins have been known to pretend to have special "jobs" in the Clothes Shop. Penguins invent all kinds of ideas and occupations to employ and work in the Clothes Shop, a list of these include: * "Owner": The owner walks around the shop, talking to managers. **Costume: ***Formal dress ***Tuxedo ***Suit * Manager: The manager oversees everything at the shop. They sit behind the cash register with a cashier. ** Polo T-shirt * Assistant Manager: The assistants walk around telling penguins they look good in the article of clothing they are trying on and helps the manager with all duties. **Costume: T-shirt * Cashier: The cashier sits at the cash register serving customers and collecting the money. **Casual Clothes *Associate: Associates help customers choose what they want. **Costume: members: nice shoes, a Polo T-shirt, and a tie. **Non-members: Anything * Robbers: Robbers usually go straight to the cash register and say "Robs cash register," "Takes money," or "Steals." They also sometimes walk up to people and "rob" them. They are often mean. After a "robbery," many penguins leave the Clothes Shop and go to the Town and say "_______ is back and robbing please find him/her" or "agents keep a lookout." This isn't exactly a job. **Costume: Pot of gold and robber items from the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 or **Black Hoodie **Black Toque **Mask *Cleaner/Janitor: The janitor usually goes around the shop and cleans the shop. *After some time they go to the Manager and asks for their salary. **Costume: Mop And Bucket *Cloth Inspector: The cloth inspector usually comes out every five minutes and inspect the clothes. An associate writes the grades of the cloth. **Costume: Top Hat, Monocole, Tuxedo or a turtleneck, black dress shoes. *Hairdresser: stands near the chairs and says "Cuts hair," or "Shows new hairdo." Costume: *Any apron, mostly a black apron. *Any wig, sometimes the newer wigs. Pins Parties *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the Gift Shop was white with dark tan lines. *During the Halloween Party 2008, there were lots of pumpkins. *During the April Fools' Party there was an Easter egg hidden in one of the displayed hats. *During the Medieval Party 2009, the Gift Shop was a market including a Medieval Catalog. It was the same with the Medieval Party 2010, even the 2011 ones. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the Gift Shop was decorated with ornaments, snowflakes, and other things, but it wasn't heavily decorated. *During the Puffle Party 2010 the Gift Shop looked like Puffle furniture on the outside but on the inside it was normal. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, the door outside leads to the Iceberg. *During Fashion Show, the entire shop was bit like Night Club, since it is a place for dancing. *During Medieval Party 2012, the entire shop is heavily decorated. It has brown table in middle, there is a table with pizzas & fireplace next to it, water fountain next to the pizza table, and on right is a 'stall' selling Medieval-related clothes. During Medieval Party the shop is renamed 'market'. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, it was turned into a superhero costume store. It was divided, one half for the heroes and the other for the villains. *During the Halloween Party 2012, the Gift Shop had Halloween decorations up. *In November 2012, the Clothes Shop had a completely new makeover, along with the Pizza Parlor and the Dance Club. *During the Holiday Party 2012, The Clothes Shop was designed to look like a toy store. *The same design used in the Holiday Party 2012 was used in the Holiday Party 2013. Trivia *The Penguin Style catalog will open upon attempting to enter the changing rooms. *The first event ever held in the Gift Shop was the Fashion Show. *In Penguin Chat 3 you could not enter the Gift Shop. If you did you would be redirected to the Penguin Chat 3 online store. *In the top right corner of the Clothes Shop, there are some rare items in display cases, such as the Hawaiian Lei, the Beta Hat, and the Christmas Scarf. *It was renovated for The Journey on November 1, 2012 along with the Dance Club and the Pizza Parlor. *The Gift Shop was renamed the 'Clothes Shop' in November 2012. *Its swf name is shop. Gallery Exterior Graphical Designs Gsold.PNG|The Clothes Shop exterior from 2005-2012. (Note: It is named the Gift Shop) 123kitten1Clothes_Shop.png|The Clothes Shop exterior. 2008 SubmarinePartyClothesShopExterior.png|Submarine Party StPatricksDayParty2008ClothesShopExterior.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 3rdAnniversaryPartyClothesShopExterior.png|3rd Anniversary Party 2009 WinterFiesta2009ClothesShopExterior.png|Winter Fiesta 2009 PuffleParty2009ClothesShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2009 StPatricksDayParty2009ClothesShopExterior.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 2010 MountainExpeditionClothesShopExterior.png|Mountain Expedition TheFair2010ClothesShopExterior.png|The Fair 2010 2011 EarthDay2011ClothesShopExterior.png|Earth Day 2011. IslandAdventureParty2011ClothesShopExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2011. TheFair2011ClothesShopExterior.png|The Fair 2011. 2012 PuffleParty2012ClothesShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2012 MakeYourMarkUltimateJamClothesShop.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam 2013 MonstersUniversityTakeoverClothesShopBuildingExterior.png|The Clothes Shop exterior during the Monsters University Takeover. Hallo13gs.PNG|The Clothes Shop exterior during the Halloween Party 2013. OperationPuffleClothesShopExterior.png|Operation: Puffle. 2014 PuffleParty2014ClothesShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2014 PenguinCupClothesShopExterior.png|Penguin Cup. MusicJam2014ClothesShop.png|Music Jam 2014. HalloweenParty2014ClothesShopExterior.png|Halloween Party 2014. PirateParty2014ClothesShopExteriorBuilding.png|Pirate Party 2014. MerryWalrusPartyClothesShopExterior.png|Merry Walrus Party. 2015 StarWarsRebelsTakeoverClothesShopExterior.png|Star Wars Rebels Takeover SoundStudioPartyClotheshopExterior.png|SoundStudio Party. PuffleParty2015ClothesShopExterior.png|Puffle Party 2015. FrozenFeverPartyClothesShopExterior.png|Frozen Fever Party. TheFair2015ClothesShopExterior.png|The Fair 2015. FestivalSnow2015ClothesShopExterior.png|Festival of Snow 2015. Map icons File:Outside_view_of_GiftShop.png|The view of the Clothes Shop from the map. HalloweenParty2010GiftShopMapIcon.png|The Gift Shop as seen during the Halloween Party 2010. FrozenPartyClothesShopMapIcon.png|The Clothes Shop as seen during the Frozen Party. HalloweenParty2014ClothesShopMapIcon.png|The Clothes Shop as seen during the Halloween Party 2014. PirateParty2014ClothesShopMapIcon.png|The Clothes Shop as seen during the Pirate Party 2014. Logo TheFair2011ClothesShopLogo.png|The Fair 2011. ClothesShopLogo.png|December 2012 - Present. Graphical Designs File:Gift_Shop_2005.jpg|October 24, 2005 - August 31, 2007. ClothesShopBeforeTreasureBook10May2011.png|August 31, 2007 - October 04, 2011. File:Gift Shop.png|October 04, 2011 - November 01, 2012. File:New_Gift_Shop-.png|November 01, 2012 - Present. Parties 2008 AprilFoolzParty08GiftShop.PNG|During the April Fools' Party 2008 Halloween 2008 Gift Shop.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 2009 MedievalParty2009GiftShop.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 SenseiFireScavengerHunt2009GiftShop.png|During Sensei´s Fire Scavenger Hunt HalloweenParty2009GiftShop.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 Christmas Party 2009 Gift Shop.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 MedievalParty2010Gift Shop.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010 HalloweenParty2010GiftShop.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party Gift Shop.png|During the Holiday Party 2010 2011 2011 April Fools Party Clothes Shop.png|During the April Fools' Party 2011 MedievalParty2011GiftShop.png|During the Medieval Party 2011 Gift Shop1.1.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2011 2012 GiftShopFashionShow.png|During the Fashion Show Medieval Party 2012 Clothes Shop.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Gift Shop MSHT Party.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Gift shophalloween2012.png|At the Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout 2012 Clothes Shop.png|During Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Clothes Shop.png|During the Holiday Party 2012 2013 Gift Shop Hollywood.png|During the Hollywood Party HalloweenParty2013ClothesShop.png|During the Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Clothes Shop.png|During Operation: Puffle Holiday Party 2013 Clothes Shop.png|During the Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Fair 2014 Clothes Shop.png|During The Fair 2014. Muppets World Tour Clothes Shop.png|During the Muppets World Tour. Puffle Party 2014 Clothes Shop.png|During the Puffle Party 2014. 2015 Puffle_Party_2015_Clothes_Shop.png|Puffle Party 2015. TheFair2015ClothesShop.png|The Fair 2015. Other Gift-shop1.png|A sneak peek of the new look. GiftShop-StaffOnlyDoor.png|The Gift Shop Office door for staff only, before the renovation. Kc1tCEa.png|All the items on display at the Clothes Shop (items include: Blue Polo Shirt, Orange Hoodie, Christmas Scarf, Party Hat, Golden Viking Helmet, and Hawaiian Lei). Names in other languages See also *Sport Shop *Changing Rooms *Rooms SWF *Clothes Shop *Old Gift Shop Music *Music Category:Shops Category:Places Category:Town Category:Rooms Category:Locations Category:Renovated Rooms Category:Beta